The First Day of Christmas
by Psamathe
Summary: An off-world Christmas


'Is it Christmas yet?'

Samantha Carter blew on her frozen hands, mentally counting to three hundred and fifty-six before answering the General.

'No sir,' she said.

It wasn't his fault they were stuck here she tried to tell herself as she carefully removed another control crystal and examined the extent of the carbon scoring. Likewise it was kind of sweet that he'd volunteered to keep watch while she worked on a way to get them home. Generals didn't have to do that, not when there were four other members of the team who could have taken their share.

'At least we got snow. Makes the trees look pretty.'

Sam might have agreed with him … if she hadn't been up to her neck in disassembled DHD. She could hear him flicking the cover of his watch. The soft click seemed unnaturally loud in the silence that surrounded them. Even Teal'c's snores had subsided some hours ago.

'Is it…'

'No sir!' Sam took a deep breath. 'Not yet.'

She wasn't quite sure exactly why he had flown all the way from Washington to join SG-1 on this mission. It wasn't just for the company. They'd already planned to meet up at New Years and Sam knew that he'd have been happy to spend the holiday at his cabin pretending to fish. Sitting back on her heels, Sam felt her gaze drawn upwards through the snow laden branches to the canopy of alien stars shining brightly above them. It was a sight that she'd never get tired of. Turning her attention back to the crystal in her hand, she wiped the black powder from the surface before sliding it back into the control panel and moving her attention to the next one. She couldn't work out what was wrong, there was a broken circuit somewhere but she was damned if she could spot where the problem lay. It was no good she was going to have to get into the guts of the damn thing.

'Carter…'

Sam looked at her watch.

'Yes sir, it's time.'

Bracing herself against the intense cold, Sam lowered herself onto her back in the snow and stuck her head in amongst the circuitry. And there it was. The fine line of gold that should have connected one panel to the next was broken.

'Carter…'

'Sir, I've already told you …'

She pulled her head out of the DHD, wondering what the hell he was bothering her about now and why he was risking his ACL by getting down on one knee. Sam loved the man, she really did but sometimes he could be the most annoying… and then she noticed the velvet box clutched in his hand.

'Happy Christmas, Sam.'

She took the box from him, opening it with trembling fingers. Diamonds and sapphires. Sam felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She couldn't believe it.

'Jack …'

'You don't have to give me an answer right away. I mean take all the time you want.'

But Sam found that she didn't have to. Not this time. It was only as she opened her mouth that she noticed his attention was suddenly focussed elsewhere.

'Sir … sir?'

She followed the line of his gaze. Three lights in the sky moving faster than they were ever supposed to, heading straight for them. The General was on his feet in an instant.

'That ain't Santa's sleigh. We've got incoming! Mitchell get your ass in gear! Carter we need that thing fixed now!'

Sam looked at the ring and then back at the DHD. There wasn't any other way. It only took her a couple of seconds to make the connection. The Stargate surged into life and then all hell broke loose.

The air exploded.

A flash of heat sent her reeling backwards and she hit the ground hard.

'Carter come on!'

Hauled to her feet, Sam staggered towards the Gate, her chest aching as she struggled to draw breath. She could hear Teal'c pounding along behind her, covering their retreat. An arm about her shoulders propelled her through the Gate, but Sam was damned if she was leaving alone. She grabbed hold of the nearest vest and pulled. They stumbled, rolled and then lay there in blessed silence breathing in the warm air of the SGC.

Sam slowly became aware of the man standing over them.

'What happened SG-1?' General Landry asked. 'You were due back twelve hours ago.'

'We had problems with the DHD, sir,' Sam said. 'I needed some gold to fix it.'

Beside her, General O'Neill clutched her arm.

'Carter? Carter … tell me you didn't?'

Sam turned her head to look at him, unable to keep the grin from her face.

'I'm sorry, sir but you're going to need another ring.'


End file.
